certwofandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh
Winnie the Pooh is the main character of the Winnie the Pooh books, television series, and the film Christopher Robin. Which airs on Disney Junior and also airs on Kaylor's own version of CER Two. He is a heroic bear toy who eat to honey in every episode in order to find search something or help somebody. Age Description Family Interests Pooh enjoys honey. She played on a baseball team with Piglet and her other partners and was coached by her father (who has never been depicted as having other employment before or since). He loves and excels at soccer and to eat honey. Pooh is also a musician, skilled at playing a wooden flute and the guitar. Voice of Winnie the Pooh Trivia * It's unknown what Pooh's exact nationality is despite being Latina. The show never specifically mentioned her true nationality. * Pooh is a Latino. Early concepts of Pooh had her as a toy bear of European ancestry. The character was originally based on a niece, Lilli, of Rick Velleu, one of the creators of the show. * Pooh was originally going to be a little bunny, Benjamin Bunny who went on adventures with his mom everyday, then they grew to a little girl named Tess, and then Nina. * Pooh is the only one never to get Character Find at the end of each episode during the end credits. * Piglet to the Rescue is the only episode Pooh doesn't travel with Piglet because he's at school and he runs there right away to bring her song note to her, it's also the only episode she makes a minor appearance and doesn't appear as the first character to begin the episode like he always does, Piglet is the first character and the host instead of her. * Winnie the Pooh is also voiced by Jim Cummings even as a doll or a toy. * Pooh has chosen Piglet has her partner to go traveling with all the time because he's the first friends she meets which is revealed in Pooh's First Trip. * Whenever Pooh and Piglet travel anywhere, they sing the Travel Song but when they're done they're adventure, they sing We Did It!. * Whenever Pooh and Piglet sing songs, sometimes they would cut the songs off during them singing and due to emergencies or sometimes they'd just cut them off for a timeout when the instrumentals are rolling and getting the viewer's attention of how they should sing them like if they wanted to in special ways. * Winnie the Pooh doesn't always travel with Piglet in every episode even though they're best friends and are meant to be together, he only travels with Isa once as his replacement in Eeyore's Unicorn Flowers and he sometimes travels with Rabbit whenever he's on his good side or he sometimes travels with both Piglet and Rabbit with or without Piglet, however, she also sometimes travels alone without Piglet or anyone with her. * Whenever Pooh gets mad sometimes, he never seems to make any angry looks throughout the series, not even once. * In Sammy's Valentine, Pooh doesn't make her appearance herself, her picture is only seen on Tigger's Valentine card. * Pooh is never seen crying throughout the series even though he sometimes gets a little mad. Likes Winnie the Pooh love to eat honey. Looks Obese yellow teddy bear, both black beady eyes and nose and red short-sleeved shirt. Appearances Winnie the Pooh appears in every episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and My Friends Tigger and Pooh. Pooh also makes a major role on every episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and My Friends Tigger and Pooh, however. Within Doc McStuffins, he appeared in: * Into the Hundred Acre Wood! Gallery FotoFlexer Photo Pooh.png Pooh tig darbyscope.png Winnie the Pooh with Skateboard.png Winnie the Pooh - KH3.png FotoFlexer Photo Winnie the Pooh 3.png FotoFlexer Photo Winnie Pooh2.png Poohlayflat.png Pooh i Garri 2.png Poohgarden.gif Tig pig poohinstruments.gif Poohyawn.gif Poohtig pigread.gif Poohdoll.png Tig poohtelescope.gif Poohart.gif Poohhorn.png Poohsit.gif Pooh pighug.png Poohmagnify.gif Pooh8.png Poohhoneypack.gif Poohbirdwatch.gif Poohrope.gif Poohclown.png Poohharp.gif Poohsoccer.png Darby poohthink.png Poohwagon.gif Poohbunny.gif Poohmap.gif Poohrunfrombees.gif Pooheyecover.gif Pooh eeyoresand.png Pooh tigbalance.gif Pooh pigsit.png Piglet pooh1.gif Piglet&poohflowers.gif Poohraftpaddle.gif Darby pooh.png Poohhoney.gif Frpoohthink.png Poohbeepop.gif Eeyorepigpooh.gif Poohflowerpick.gif Poohshuffle.gif Pooh-piglet-heart.png Frpoohmagnify2.png Poohleglift.gif Playpooh.gif Frpoohrun.png FotoFlexer Photo Winnie the Pooh 4.png Winnie-the-Pooh-Characters.png Winnie-the-Pooh.png Winnie the Pooh 7 2.png FotoFlexer Photo Winnie Pooh.png Wtphondrip.gif Tighug.gif 43730.gif 1078221.png 1078188.gif 1078179.gif 182724.gif 1078199.gif 1078148.gif 1078144.gif 1078187.gif 420466.gif Friendsgang.png 420563.gif 420575.gif Kingpooh.gif 1078142.gif 1078145.gif 1078171.gif 1078138.gif 1078152.gif 1078167.gif 1078146.png 1078165.gif 1078161.gif 1078202.gif 1078154.gif 1078172.gif Pooh eeyorebucket.png Poohhoneygarden.gif 420515.gif Darby poohsit.png Lovablepooh.gif Pigletflower.gif Frpooh tigscooter.png Pooh11.png Loveablepooh2.gif Frpooh tigger.png Lazypooh.gif Nightpooh.gif Cliphalloweenp3.gif Z96.gif Happypooh.gif Pooh7.png Poohasleephoney.png Pooh pigletsand.png Poohbackpack.png Poohpeekaboo.gif Poohleap.png Pig poohwalk.png Tigger poohbuds.png Clippoohtigger4.gif Worriedpooh.png Poohbelly.gif Poohcheckers.gif Pooh003.gif Pooh5.gif Poohskateboard.gif Watercolorpooh.gif Tig&poohbaseball.gif 1078227.gif Winnie the Pooh 2018.png FotoFlexer Photo Winnie.png Pooh with Book transparent.png Winnie the Pooh with Book.png Winnie the Pooh with scooter.png Winnie-the-pooh19.png Winnie the Pooh with Skateboard 3a.png Winnie the Pooh with Book 2.png Winnie the Pooh with Skateboard 3.png Pooh 8.png Winnie the Pooh with Skateboard 2.png Winnie the Pooh poses.png Pooh Bear sitting down.png Winnie the Pooh Summer.png 34306.png Pooh-bear-clip-art-winniepooh 1 800 800.png Pooh poses 3.png Pooh poses 2.png 82560.png Animated-clipart-winnie-the-pooh-18.png Pooh y Piglet.png FotoFlexer Photo Winnie 2.png Pooh's family.png Familia de Pooh 2.png Pooh's family 2.png Winnie the Pooh with Book 3.png Pooh live action.png Dora and Pooh with Skateboard.png 1078147.png 414740.png Pooh 10.png Pooh-christmas.png Clippoohch21.gif Pooh christmas.gif Pooh pigleticecream.gif Snowmanpooh.gif Tiredpooh&piglet.gif Pooh&pigletskates.gif Safaripooh.gif Poohsnow.gif Pooh from My Friends Tigger and Pooh with Skateboard 3.png Pooh from My Friends Tigger and Pooh poses.png Darby pooh buster.png Pooh darbywalkie.png Winnie the Pooh, Piglet y Tigger - Los Reyes Magos.png Los Reyes Magos - Pooh, Piglet y Tigger.png Winnie the Pooh with Book 4.png Winnie the Pooh pose.png Baby Pooh poses.png Babypoohgangwave.gif Winnie the Pooh Halloween.png Pooh from My Friends Tigger and Pooh with Skateboard 2.png Pooh from My Friends Tigger and Pooh with Skateboard.png Poohmess.gif Poohguzzle.gif Pooh from My Friends Tigger and Pooh poses 2.png Winnie the Pooh poses 2.png Winnie the Pooh poses 4.png Winnie the Pooh poses 3.png Winnie the Pooh poses 5.png Pooh Bear poses.png Poohdig.gif Pooh duck.gif Poohsnail.gif Pooh Bear with Skateboard 2.png Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Characters from CER Two shows Category:Bears Category:Kids Category:Boys Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh Characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Characters